


スズメノナミダ

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 意味不明的独立短篇，中村隼人x神木隆之介的RPS写于2016.7，存档用。
Relationships: Nakamura Hayato/Kamiki Ryuunosuke, 隼木
Kudos: 2





	スズメノナミダ

**Author's Note:**

> * 大概是隼→木→糖这样，两个箭头都是暗恋【。不过因为砂糖没什么戏份所以没有打糖木tag  
> * 时间是2016.5.29砂糖在世界猫官方line上发布他和Taka合照的那天【【。

喫茶店门铃响起，中村隼人抬头向前望去。看见迎面走来的挚友冲自己卖力地挥手，于是他也不自觉地微笑起来。  
“好久不见。”  
高中毕业以后，和大部分同学几乎都不再往来的隼人唯独还和神木保持着联系。这份从学生时代发展起来的友谊在两人各自踏入不同的演艺领域后仍然在延续，除了在line上聊得热络，他们甚至还维持着不低的见面频率。今天这次和上回见面时隔将近一个月的再会，对两人来说确实可以算是好久不见。  
“最近工作辛苦吗？”  
“唔……与其说辛苦不如说是充实？”神木咬着饮料吸管，乐天的情绪一如既往。“隼人呢？拉斯维加斯怎么样？最近都没时间听邦乐Jockey了，难得在美国做直播……”只有在这时他才流露出一点沮丧。  
五月初的时候，隼人和剧团一起去了拉斯维加斯进行歌舞伎演出，回国后又马上开始了新剧目的排练；而神木那边则是忙于三月狮的拍摄和君之名的配音，因此两人直到月底才有时间碰面。  
“虽然每次都想尝试新菜，但最后想吃的果然还是蛋包饭呢。隼人也是吧？”对于侍者的询问，在认认真真研究了一遍菜单以后，神木还是给出了“和以前一样”的回答。  
东银座名为“喫茶YOU”的餐厅的蛋包饭，是隼人在各种番组和采访中都推荐过多次的心头好。这家店离他工作的歌舞伎座剧场又近，神木来找他玩的话，十次有八次两人是在这里碰面。  
就像涉谷是属于神木的街道一样，银座是隼人的地盘。从八岁在歌舞伎座初次登台开始，这里逐渐变成了他生活中不可或缺的一部分。也许对所有歌舞伎俳优来说都是一样吧。隼人熟悉银座的每间店铺、每个路标，而银座似乎也认得他。和神木一起走在街头的时候，两人经常会碰到歌舞伎的前辈；他们除了和隼人打招呼，也会对他身边的神木致意。“又带朋友来玩了？”他们说，而这时他的好友就会露出有折不好意思的样子，说：“打扰了。”  
神木悄悄对隼人说过他很喜欢这种感觉。“银座好像有歌舞伎的结界，和其他地方不一样。”他说，“能被这里接纳我好高兴。”  
所以隼人也很高兴。“那你就多过来玩嘛。”他假装话里没有带着自己的私心。

隼人的私心是，他喜欢神木。  
但他很苦恼，不能也不敢告白的事。因为不知从什么时候开始，神木喜欢上了那个叫佐藤健的人。  
而自己更是不知为何就变成了神木的倾诉对象。曾经他在blog里写到和神木是无话不谈的大亲友，而现在无话不谈这几个字似乎变得苦涩起来。  
但只要能和神木待在一起，隼人就已经足够开心。今天他还带来了一个好消息，迫不及待要和神木分享。  
他要在TBS的夏火十连续剧里初次常规出演。去年神木来自己主持的电台节目做客的时候，他们又谈起以前说好一起共演的约定。身为歌舞伎俳优、平时很少在电视里出现的自己终于向两人的梦想迈出了一步，神木听到以后想必也会很开心吧。  
“我今天…”  
“我上周…”  
两个人几乎同时开口。  
“你先说。”隼人示意。  
“我上周……去看了世界猫。”明白这句话再次开启了暗恋佐藤健的话题，神木有点羞涩地咬住嘴唇。  
隼人原本雀跃的心一点点沉下去。  
接下来的半小时他不知自己是如何度过的。最近听神木聊起佐藤的时候，这种感觉越来越强烈：他仿佛分成了两个，一个充当着挚友的角色耐心地聆听神木的恋爱烦恼，甚至积极为他出谋划策；另一个则冷眼旁观着这样的自己，嘲笑他的胆怯和逃避。  
他绝不是愿意把自己喜欢的人让给佐藤。  
他只是，希望面前这个人幸福。  
“诶？真的要说吗？我怕他觉得我烦……最近他也很忙的样子……都没有联系我。”神木嘴上犹豫，脸色却激动得泛出粉红，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“只是告诉他你很喜欢新电影，这没什么吧。他知道的话肯定会很高兴。”隼人违心地鼓励他。  
于是神木开心地低头打开line给佐藤健发信息。  
只有在这个时候，隼人才敢卸下面具，无所保留地、甚至放肆地用恋慕的眼神端详神木。  
如果佐藤健喜欢他，自己是不是就能安心放手？  
有时候隼人自己都不明白自己矛盾的心情。  
然后他发现了神木的不对劲。他低着头一动不动地看着手机屏幕，整个人仿佛凝固了。  
“Ryuu？”他疑惑地出声询问。  
神木终于抬起头来，慌乱地眨眨眼睛，拉扯出一个勉强的微笑。“果然还是……没办法赢过Taka桑呢。”  
“怎么了？！”他不知道发生了什么，但神木的样子让他也跟着心痛起来。  
神木一言不发地递过手机给他看。  
是世界猫的官方line。佐藤健放了和那个乐队主唱的合照，还说他也去看了自己的新电影，言辞之间颇为亲昵。  
“我知道这样不好……可是，果然没办法做到不嫉妒Taka桑啊。”神木咬着嘴唇，眉宇间全是落寞。“我也想和Take Chan关系这么好。”  
“因为我真的……很喜欢他……”  
最后几个字甚至带上了哭腔。  
因为最近在演桐山零的关系吗，他变得那么多愁善感。  
焦灼地不知该怎么安慰他，隼人无言以对。他害怕看到神木为了佐藤健而消沉的样子，但那个人似乎总是会惹他伤心。  
明明他平时是那么明朗的人。  
“电影里他演的邮递员在问，如果我消失了你会难过吗。从影院出来以后我就很想告诉他，如果他不在了我一定会难过得要命。”神木自顾自又絮叨起来。“可是后来觉得这样好傻，就什么都没说。”  
“现在想想，我最想从他那里确认的，其实是如果我消失的话，他会不会伤心。”  
“……大概不会吧。”  
“我在他心里的分量……也许就只有麻雀的眼泪那么点吧？”  
即使一闪即逝，隼人确实看到了，挚友脸上滑落的水滴。

*

他和佐藤健的交集，其实也是有过的。  
六年前在龙马传的剧组，饰演冈田以藏的佐藤和饰演德川家茂的自己都是资历尚浅的后辈，在乐屋偶然遇见并交谈起来的两人居然有那么一点惺惺相惜的意思。  
共同话题——六年后的隼人失笑地想——竟然就是当时身为自己的同班同学、又和佐藤同属一家事务所的神木。  
那时候谁知道佐藤健会变成自己的情敌呢。

然后是两年前，为了给好友应援，隼人去看了京都大火。  
虽然一开始只是想看神木饰演的濑田宗次郎，但片尾曲响起时，他坐在那儿，完全被整部电影震慑住了。尽管不愿承认，但佐藤健已经从青涩的冈田以藏蜕变成了游刃有余的、俊美的绯村剑心。  
神木是什么时候开始喜欢上这个人的呢。  
有某种嫉妒的火苗开始潜滋暗长，不怀好意地撩拨着隼人的心。  
然后他听到了，Taka略带沙哑的歌声。  
_Don't go it's a mighty long fall_  
_When you thought love was the top_  
_Oh no it's a wake up call_  
_When your life went into shock_  
这就是了。Mighty long fall，隼人带着顿悟后的冷彻想，难怪爱上一个人叫做fall in love。之所以嫉妒佐藤，是因为……我喜欢神木啊。

*

仿佛从一开始就打算这么做似的，隼人握住神木的手。那人手指冰冷，骨节分明。太瘦了，隼人下意识地想。  
“诶？”神木错愕地抬头，被隼人突然的举动吓了一跳。  
隼人想把那个消瘦的人抱在怀里，想要对他表白。即使全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着这么做，但他明白神木现在最不需要的就是因为自己的冲动而变得更加心烦意乱。  
因此最终他只是说：“即使微不足道也好，麻雀的眼泪也会有人重视，有人心疼。”  
没办法呢，他喜欢的人，先喜欢上的是佐藤健。  
比佐藤晚出现在他身边的自己，年龄比他小半年的自己，偶尔还是会被他调笑着用弟弟称呼的自己，这样的缝隙用什么可以填补？  
因此隼人会等。等到他确信自己能给这个人带来幸福之前。  
这一天一定很快就会来临。

END

**Author's Note:**

> スズメノナミダ（雀の涙），引申义是微不足道的意思。  
> 邦乐Jockey是隼人主持的电台节目的名字。  
> 隼人在大家志津香のエン活20150116里说过喜欢OOR的Mighty Long Fall。  
> 其他文里提到的梗比如蛋包饭大多都来自隼人的电台、采访和blog，就不再一一注明惹【。


End file.
